Beyond the Azure Sky
by Windraider
Summary: AU.Long ago, Tsuna gave his choice to be Vongola Decimo to his sister.Attempting to live a normal life. But when an incident forces him to reveal his trueself, he finds himself being force into fighting his sister for the position of Vongola Decimo OC's
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually an idea I had for a while. I just never wrote it.**

**Well I don't want to bother you guys or anything, so I'll just get to the point.**

**I don't owe KHR, I'm just a fanfic writer.**

* * *

><p>"Tsuki-chan time to get up!" Sawada Nana called out from the kitchen.<p>

Tsuna simply chewed on his toast, ignoring the baby in front of him as he continued reading his textbook. A second later, an explosion occurred, and the house was shaken.

"I'm going now mom. Tell Tsuki to hurry up or she'll be late." He stated as he left the house.

"Have a nice day Tsu-kun!" She waved as her son left the house.

As soon as he closed the door, he sighed at the sight in front of him. "Sigh…you two don't need to pick me up everyday." He smiled at two people in front of him.

Both were dressed in the standard Namimori high uniform. And the two looked completely alike, long flowing silver hair, clear emerald eyes, a soft feminine face and a slim trim figure that many girls would die for.

But strange thing was one was dressed in a girl's uniform, while the other as a guy's.

Tsuna knew despite their feminine looks, one was a girl, and one was a boy.

"Honestly, you two, you don't have to come fetch me every day." He sighed as he approached them. Together they left.

"You'll get push around by that silver hair bastard who sucks up to your sister if we weren't around. I don't even know why you put up with him anyway? You can easily kick his ass if you wanted too." The one in the boy's uniform stated.

"Akira, I keep telling you, I don't want to disrupt my sister's life. She's going to be the leader of the Vongola, not me." He sighed.

"That doesn't mean you can't stand up to him." The one in the girl's outfit replied as she stepped in front of him.

"Akari, if I harmed him, what are others going to think? We're supposed to be a bunch of no talent people remember? Last thing we need is people from the mafia breathing down our necks because we beat up a guardian of the Vongola." He sighed.

"…I hate that. Why did you forfeit your position as a Vongola Decimo? You would make a far better choice than your sister. You already don't have the Vongola ring and just a regular A ranking ring, and your already stronger then her."

Tsuna sighed again. "Akira, please, we just got back from the future, and even more so, no one knows of our presence there. Since we helped my sister and the others out from the shadows."

"But don't you think it's strange that we were summoned? Doesn't that mean that future Tsuki was aware of us?" Akari asked.

"Perhaps, but it seems that the current little sister of mine doesn't realize it. And I prefer to keep it that way." The elder brother sighed.

"If you say so." They sighed.

"Sawada Tsunayoushi…"

"Here." Tsuna yawned as the teacher called his name. He wasn't really interested in lessons, but rather what he wanted to do in future. He has been lucky so far that almost no one was even able to find any connections he had to the mafia world apart from his bloodline. No one was even aware of his actions at all.

…But somewhere in time, his sister will discover his activities like she did in the future. And though he managed to fool his younger sister and hide his presence even through the entire future issue.

"_Damn I feel tired. I really need more sleep. Stupid future business." _He sighed again.

"—Sawada Tsunayoushi, please pay more attention. Your grades so far are only average."

"Right…" He waved him off. He truly had better things to do then study aimlessly at the moment.

Sawada Tsunayoushi, elder brother of Sawada Tsukiyone. Average student with average grades. Has decent social skills. Only two friends were Akira and Akari. Two strange and semi anti-social students. Has low popularity, or notice in school.

Time pass mindlessly and eventually it was time for lunch.

"Your not eating on the roof?" Akira asked. The three of them were sitting in a triangle formation on the school yard.

"My sister, Yamamoto and Gokudera are there. There's no point bothering them." He replied.

"So we're eating out here eh? I could live with that." Akari replied as she popped an egg roll into her mouth.

"Speaking of which, how's everyone readjusting to life after the incident in the future?" Tsuna asked as he did the same.

Akira shrugged. "Same old, same old. There doesn't seem to be any difference that I can tell. Don't forget it's just us 4 in a group. You, me and sis are all self train. The only reason me and sis ever got into the mafia was because of mom, and that your dad is one as well."

"Truth be told, I don't want to get involve much further with the darkness of the mafia world. But I'm worried about my sister."

"If that's so, why didn't you just become Vongola Decimo instead?" Akari asked as she put away her bento box.

"You have more power and potential then your sister does, if you wanted to, you can still take over for her." Her brother added in.

He sighed once more. "Because I keep telling you. I don't want there to be a rift between me and my sister, that's why I pretended to be useless in the past so that she would be chosen instead. Besides she discovered the mafia on her by chance thanks to my dad. She wanted to be Vongola Decimo more than anything, even though she doesn't have the character for it." He chuckled at the thought of his little sister trying to act like a professional mafia boss.

"Still, kudos on managing to fool your dad for so long. Something I always wondered how you managed to do so." Akira chuckled.

"Not as impressive as you managing to get your mother to train us even if it was only for a short while before she went on a year's worth of vacation." Tsuna stated as the three of them started laughing out.

School was out, but Tsuna was simply cleaning the classroom. Everyone else had gone home, his two friends were in the socializing club which they made, and were waiting for him to finish his work before joining them.

"And that should be about it." He stated as he shoved a chair in.

*Clap*Clap*

"Very impressive, that was quick work indeed Sawada Tsunayoushi."

Immediately he turned about, barely able to keep his surprise. "Re—Reborn-san, what are you doing here?"

The infant just smirked. "You can drop the act already I know about it."

"W—what?"

"Drop the ignorance Tsunayoushi. I know you've been involved with the mafia for quite some time already. Along with those two friends of yours." He responded as his smirk got bigger.

Immediately his surprised expression reverted to a frown. "Fine, I knew I was careless in the future. You probably never even knew about me before didn't you?"

"Impressive. You really are as good as I thought you too be." The baby replied as he got up and leapt forward to a table in front of him.

"What do you want Reborn?" He asked.

"A better question is what do you want? A person like you with so much power and potential and skills, should have been the Vongola boss. But instead I was told by the ninth to train your sister instead. I knew something was wrong, even though I saw your sister's potential, I never did get rid of the feeling that something was wrong, and now I know why."

Tsuna sighed again. "This question again? Look I'll be honest. I acted weak and made my sister look strong, because I know her dream is to be Vongola Decimo, and I also didn't want to cause a rift in the family." He replied.

Now it was Reborn's time to frown. "So you gave up the position on purpose?"

"Yes, and you can't do a damn thing about it. My sister is the official Vongola Tenth, making it impossible to change positions and all." He replied.

"Your still part of the family."

"Not the Vongola, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Reborn smirked as he raised his gun. "You sure about that?"

Tsuna smirked in return as he held one hand forward. "You want to test me?"

Yet as the tension was building up, the sound of simple footsteps quickly broke it as surely someone was coming back up. Reborn noticed this and quickly leapt out of the classroom through the windows.

"Hey Tsuna! You done yet?" Both siblings stood at the door awaiting their friends to finish.

"I'm done already." He replied as he picked up his bag and left. Clearly knowing that Reborn wasn't finish with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing too interesting about this chapter, it was just meant as a prolouge.<strong>

**But seriously, whether or not you like it, don't flame I'm not really taking this fic seriously anyway..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Something wrong Tsuna? You look disturbed for some reason." Akira asked as he polished a small opal. "You can talk to us if you want."

Towards the side, sitting on the couch Tsuna looked at his two friends while smiling. He let out a small sigh. "Well guys, it's kind of sudden, but mind if I ask a question?"

Both of them stopped what they were doing immediately and gave him a look. "What's wrong? Your seldom like this. Usually you would just ask some question without worry." Akari stated as she wiped her hands with a cloth and took a seat next to him.

"Haha…it's nothing. Just…" Tsuna dragged off.

"Just what?" Akira asked.

"Just that…" He looked out the window. "Do you remember when we first met guys?"

The twins gave him a look of surprise for a moment before smiling. "Right…it's been nearly ten years since that day right?" Akira asked as he sat next to him.

"Hard to believe that you actually managed to change this much during this time." His sister giggled as she did the same.

The three of them looked out the window, and at the bright blue sky.

* * *

><p>"<em>Waaaaaaa!" Two young girls cried as a bunch of boys shoved them to the ground. They laughed as they proceeded to kick sand at them.<em>

_Tsuna watching from the sidelines clenched his fists as he watched the intensity of the boys assault grow from sand kicking to hair pulling._

"_Waa! Stop it already!" They tried pulling out of the bullies reach, but that just resulted in a tug of war, with their hair being the ropes. _

"_Come on, you said you were a boy, so why don't you fight back?" One particular bully mockingly asked as he kicked both their legs, resulting in the two of them falling facefirst into the mud._

_Unable to take it anymore, Tsuna finally stepped in. _

"_St—stop that! Stop bullying them!" He cried out. Everyone immediately turned towards him. Even the girls stopped crying for a moment. _

_Yet after a moment of silence, the boys started laughing again. Laughing at the sight of Tsuna trying to stand up to them, when he couldn't even bring himself to stop shaking. _

_While the girls looked away, embarrassed that their saviour turned out to be someone like him. _

"_So, you want to play hero huh? Let's see you try and back it up kid." _

_Tsuna stepped back immediately, upon seeing the bullies change their attention towards him._

* * *

><p>"And that…was just embarrassing." Akari stated as she covered her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter, but was doing a poor job of it.<p>

"You tried to help us, but ended being tossed alongside with us right? By the time they were finished with us, all three of us were covered with mud, and our hair well…let's just say they took a really long mud bath." Akira added in.

"They mistook you for a girl and started to pick on you right? Do they still do these days?" Tsuna asked as he got off the couch.

He simply shrugged. "A bit, but it's okay, I mean I can understand. I do look a lot like a girl, and even my voice hasn't broken yet, in fact, I think it became more melodious." He replied.

"I never noticed." Tsuna chuckled.

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

Akari giggled at the silly antics her brother and friend was putting up. "Anyway Tsuna, just what really is bothering you? You can stop fooling around now."

The joyous mood suddenly faded away. Tsuna's face was replace with a scowl instead. "Okay you got me." He sighed once more. "Reborn found out about us during the future trip."

Both his friends did a small take back. "You—are you serious?" Akira asked first.

"Dead serious. He confronted me earlier on in the classroom before you came." Tsuna answered.

There was nothing but silence after hearing his answer. Neither one of the siblings said anything. Tsuna took it as a sign to continue. "And—well I'm afraid that we might have to deal with them sooner or later. I just hope it's not too soon."

"Are you afraid of what effects it might have on the family? Especially on your sister?" Akira asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean all this while, nobody scouted me, because I was hiding and pretending to be weak and useless. But…now that Reborn knows, I'm sure he's going to report it, and well…I'm actually kind of afraid of the results."

For a moment or so, no one said anything. Tsuna simply sighed once more as he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked.

"Home, sorry guys. I guess I just got things to think about now." He replied sadly.

They nodded in understanding. "Okay then, see you tomorrow than Tsuna." Akari bided him goodbye.

"If anything happens, just give us a call and we'll be there in an instant all right?" Her brother offered.

"Thanks a lot, I'll do so." Tsuna gratefully replied as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"_Are you certain of this Reborn?_

Reborn nodded. He sat in front of a computer screen talking through satellite. "Yes. I'm very certain of it. I even confronted him personally, and he admitted it."

"_What else did you discover?"_

"Nothing too much about his skills. Other than he's very sharp."

The figure in the screen frowned. _"This…if indeed what you says is true, we might have a problem."_

"The position of Vongola Decimo isn't it?" The hitman asked.

"_Yes. If indeed the elder brother was useless, it wouldn't have been a problem if the younger sibling became the boss, but…"_

"It turns out the elder brother was far from the incompetent fool we thought he was. And is in fact highly skilled to the point that he's been watching out all this time, and even despite the fact that he's using weaker equipment, he's probably able to keeping up with her and the guardians." The hitman finished up.

"_Yes, there's going to be some conflict when news gets out."_

"However just to note, the elder brother doesn't want to be Vongola Decimo."

"_Perhaps, but the choice is not his. Observe him some more Reborn, and report to me once you learn more."_

Reborn nodded. "It shall be done nono…" He said as he off the computer and walked away.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was almost home when he saw Yamamoto Takeshi walking out from the corner. "Oh Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" He asked.<p>

"Oh Tsuna! Hi there!" The rain guardian waved towards him as he ran up to him. "What's up? You look trouble."

Tsuna sighed. As expected of the rain guardian. He noticed that he was feeling disturbed instantly. "It's nothing to serious, I'm just thinking."

"Oh?" Yamamoto asked. "What is it?"

"It's-it's well…" He dragged off, looking elsewhere. "I kind of have a confession to make. I've been hiding something important from someone important. But recently things came up, and I've been thinking, maybe I should tell her."

"Oh…" He looked surprise. "Well…I can't really help you. Hahaha…" Trust the rain guardian to laugh like that so suddenly.

"That's fine, I just need some time alone." Tsuna replied as he walked off. "Oh and do try to make up with baseball team, I heard some people didn't take your leave very well."

"I will!"

Tsuna sighed again as the rain guardian ran off. Truly, trust Yamamoto to be so carefree about everything, it was almost as if the whole future business never happened.

Without further to do, he turned around and walked back to his home.

"I'm home!" Tsuna cried out as he entered his house. He looked around at the entrance, and saw that his sister's shoes were in

* * *

><p>side. It went to show that she was home already.<p>

"Welcome back Oni-chan!" His sister cried out as she came down stairs.

Letting out a sad smile he stepped forth into the kitchen. "Hey Tsuki, you mind if we have a little talk for a while?"

His sister tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong Oni-chan?"

"I just wanted to talk with someone, and well, I don't understand girls very well, and thus I thought I should ask you." He replied.

"Is it girl trouble?" She asked, a smile forming on her face.

He shook his head. "No, it's just that well I kind of have to say, it's quite simple really." He took a deep breath. "You see, I actually have been keeping a secret from a girl. I know I shouldn't be getting involved in her business. For you see she's actually quite prideful, and refuses to get outside help."

"Wow, she's quite stubborn isn't she?" His sister asked.

He smiled. "True, but the thing is, I've been following her for a while, and helping out. But the thing is, she doesn't know."

"Your quite determined to help her aren't you?" She asked.

He nodded. "But recently, she's been a bit more cocky and all, and I'm worried that she might get into trouble in the future. So…I was wondering if I should tell her the truth." He looked away.

"You definitely should! I mean you won't want her to overestimate her skills and let her get hurt right? So you definitely should!"

"…yeah that does sound like it's the right thing and all…but…"

"But…?"

"It's nothing, yeah I probably should, but…" Tsuna looked away for a second before turning back. "Ah never mind." He sighed as he got up and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

*Ding Dong*

"Coming!" Akari said as she came down the stairs. The bell rang once more and she growled. "Damn it! I said coming!" She yelled out as she opened the door.

And found no one. She looked left and right, before sighing as she proceeds to close the door.

"Hey!" There was a voice calling out from below. She turned to look at the floor where she saw a little baby in a suite.

"Oh my goodness! What a cute little baby!" She squealed.

The baby frowned. "Just drop it already Akari. I know both you and your brother aren't exactly who you appear to be."

Immediately she shut her mouth.

Reborn simply looked up at her with a smirk. "Akari Yumikawa, you and your brother are going to have a talk with me whether you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I didn't poison the tea or anything."

Both Akira and Akari simply sipped tea without a care in the world at all. To them, Reborn was a guest. A dangerous guest. But a guest nevertheless, and all guests deserve some form of respect.

"I'm not into tea. I'm more of a coffee person."

"Then I apologize, for we don't have anything like that."

Both Akira and Akari sat across a table facing Reborn.

"You wouldn't have had the guts to do so either way."

It wasn't a statement, it was a fact. It wasn't that the twins were afraid of facing him in combat, it was the fear that someone would die if they had done so. For a long period of time, the two of them along with Tsuna had managed to keep hidden. They knew they were going to answer for it sooner or later, and now that time has come.

"So what do you want?" Akira asked. It was obvious what Reborn wanted with them.

"Do you even have to ask?" It was clear what the infant wanted. "Now start talking. Who are you really?"

The two simply smiled as they put away their cups of tea. "I guess we should start talking than."

"Yes we should."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You two don't look worry."

Neither one of the two shown any sign of anxiety or concern. True they didn't really know how to handle the situation perfectly, but that didn't mean they were defenceless. They studied whatever they could about Reborn just so in case he ever confronted them.

"We are worried."  
>"We just don't express it that well. Worry and concern won't get you very far in life."<p>

"Even if it does show that we are humans."

The two of them smiled as the placed their hands under their chin and look on at the infant.

"Hmm…"

The infant doesn't react. "You…you two know about me don't you? You seem to know some things about me that most people don't.

"That's because our mother told us about you."

"You once worked with her for some time."

Now there was a reaction. It was nothing large. All he did was simply raise his eyebrows. "Your mother?"

"Yes…you should be quite familiar with her name."

"Shirayuki Satome. That was the name she used before she got married."

"Hmm…" For the first time in a long time, Reborn sighed. It wasn't the typical sigh of something gone wrong, but rather a sigh that belongs to an old man. "Shirayuki huh? Now that's a name I hadn't heard for a very long time."

"Yeah, mom said it's been nearly 20 years since you contacted her."

"But that's no surprise, mom is a nobody in the mafia world. The only thing she's good for was an information bookie, but ever since you joined up with the Vongola, you didn't have any reason to contact her did you?"

"True. Our deal was a onetime deal only." The strongest hitman simply replied. There was no emotion in his voice. Of course there wouldn't be. Reborn is the strongest and most important hitman on the planet. While their mother was a nobody. She was simply an information bookie, selling out information that anyone could acquire from any other source.

But it was because she was a nobody that no one would look her up. How the twins were able to stay hidden was partially because of her reputation. She was a simple information bookie with no loyalties. Her services were mediocre, and she seldom showed herself. No mafiaso would ever spare her a second glance. To the rest of the mafia world, she was a pathetic mafiaso who barely manages to make ends meet.

But…

"Even a pathetic mafiso might not mean that they are weak."

"Mother simply kept herself weak and useless to cover our tracks."

The two of them simply smiled at the hitman. No sign of fear was evident anywhere. Reborn was dangerous, but he wasn't going to attack them.

*Ring*

The phone rang. Akira got of the chair and left the dining room. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Ah Akira, is Reborn there? I got something to tell him."_

The feminine looking boy simply sighed. There was no reply. He strolled back into the room, shoving the phone onto the table, directly at the infant. "It's for you." There was no sign of respect or anything, but neither was there a sign of disrespect. He was simply a messenger.

The baby frowned and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Reborn, I'm guessing that at the moment your probably bothering my two friends as we speak right"_

"Sawada Tsunayoushi…"

"_You don't seem surprise."_

"Is there any reason I should be?"

There truly was no reason for the hitman to be surprise, after all the three of them had always been in a group, if he went to confront two of them, no doubt the third member will make its appearance.

"_Look, I'll get straight to the point. I don't want to be Vongola Decimo. So get off my back and leave my friends alone. I study mafia laws, and I know that when my sister was officially chosen to be Vongola Decimo, it's impossible to switch. Your trying to do so now because not that many people are aware of her existence. So here's the problem. What happens if by somehow, everyone in the world becomes aware of her position? Do you still think you can switch places?"_

For the first time since his arrival, the hitman frowned. "Sawada Tsunayoushi, are you threatening me?"

"_Oh no, after all, this doesn't actually involve you, so how can it be threatening you? All I'm telling you is to back off. You can go ahead and reveal our identities to my sister, I won't care one bit, she's strong enough on her own."_

"Do you truly believe that?" The infant wasn't about to back down.

"_Yes, yes I do, I won't get involved with her business anymore."_

*Click* He hung up. Reborn's frown simply got wider. To think that whiny and cowardly boy would actually dare to threaten him, the greatest hitman in the world. It was simply unconceivable.

"I'll be going now." The infant stated as he left the dining room. No longer did he show any sign of wanting to talk to the twins.

Neither of them did anything as their guest left.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

"Probably Tsuna dissing Reborn. Man who knew a wimp like him could had balls."  
>"He's a boy! He's supposed to have balls!"<p>

"I don't mean literal balls, but ball balls."

At notion, the two of them stopped for a brief moment. "Uh…let's change the subject?" Akira asked.

"Right…" Akari looked away.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere—<em>

"Sigh…" Tsuna sighed as he put away the phone. He wasn't at home so as to speak. He had a feeling it would be a terrible place to stay right now. No doubt Reborn was heading home so as to speak, and it was going to be to his sister no doubt.

"I guess I better brace myself for when I return back home." There was no evidence that something bad was going to happen to him. But from what he knows of Reborn, he can guarantee that something bad will indeed happen to moment he steps back home.

Also from what he knows of his sister, she won't take it well. So he'll have more than Reborn to deal with when he returns home.

Sighing he looks up at the sky. He was simply one block away from his friends home. But he'll wait for a while longer before visiting it. He knows that he has made the hitman angry, and should avoid him for now.

And that is why he is currently sitting down at a café thinking looking up at the sky while sipping tea. He is worried. Worried about how his family will react. He knows his mother will continue to be kept in the dark, but his sister and his father will soon know about his past activities.

Both have the ability to make life very difficult for him, particularly his father. Why? Why was the father who was never around the one with more power to screw his life over? The answer was simple.  
>It was because his father was the head of CEDEF. An external organization that belongs to the Vongola and yet it doesn't.<p>

Unlike the position of Vongola Decimo, the position of CEDEF can be switched at any time. If the daughter was going to be Vongola Decimo, it shouldn't come as a surprise that the son will be the head of CEDEF.

"Sigh…" He sighed. Truly such misfortune.

* * *

><p>One hour later…<p>

"Are you going to be okay? That's the third cup of tea you've taken." Akari asked as she put away the dishes.  
>Tsuna had simply arrived a while ago. She along with her brother could easily see Tsuna's depression. There was no point asking what was wrong, not when they too were caught up in the problem as well.<p>

"I'll be fine, just concern. Because as things stand right now, I can see three scenarios happening." The brother of Vongola Decimo simply replied while sipping the third cup of tea.

"Three?" The two of them asked.

He simply nodded. "First up, we challenge my sister for the position of Vongola Decimo."

"Second?" Akira asked.

"Second, my dad comes by and demands I take over as head of CEDEF."

"Third?" Akari asked this time.

"Third, they let us go." Tsuna chuckled. He chuckled not because it was a joke, but because the possibility of it happening is so low, that just thinking about it made him laugh.

The two siblings simply sighed as they sat down with Tsuna. Akira raised his hand and bought it to his mouth.

*Cough*

It was a single cough, but it was enough to snap Tsuna to attention. "Well we also did came to the same solutions and all. So shall we discuss what our next course of action should be?"

*Wish*

The sound of a drawer opening could be heard as Akari pulled out a set of video tapes. "And afterwards if we have time, how about we watch some videos of our childhood? Back when you were a wimpy cry baby." She smirked at him.

Tsuna simply sighed again, but this time with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

*Slam*

Reborn had slammed the window shut. He simply leapt over from the neighbours roof into Tsuki's room directly through the window before shutting the window with such force, she almost fell out of her chair.

"Reborn! Don't do that!"

*Bang*

Smoke emitted from the infant's gun. A bullet hole implanted into the wall directly behind her. The boss of the Vongola simply stared in shock, unable to say anything.

"Silence Dame-Tsuki! Call your guardians now!"

"Huh?"

*Bang*

"Ekkk!"

The infant was now readying a third shot. "I said call your guardians now. I am in a very bad mood, and unless you want to die, I suggest you comply now."

"Ha—hai!" The terrified girl quickly ran out of the room instantly.

Reborn sighed as she left. Truly all this time, he took pride in her achievements and all, thinking that she had accomplished all that on her own. As a tutor that filled him with pride.

But…

That pride turned to anger and disappointment when he discovered that half of all that she accomplished was actually because of Tsuna and his friends.

As the supposed greatest hitman and tutor, it was a big blow to his ego. Even if nothing was wrong and Tsuki had gotten stronger, it wasn't up to his standards, nor was it as good as people made her out to be.


End file.
